


Wait a Minute!

by yumemiyumemite



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Diary/Journal, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumemiyumemite/pseuds/yumemiyumemite
Summary: Fuyuhiko finds Kazuichi's diary on his desk while doing homework, and before he returns it he happens to take a peek.(Loosely) Based on the song Wait a Minute! by Willow
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Wait a Minute!

_ You left your diary at my house, and I read those pages, you really love me baby - Wait a Minute! by Willow _

——☆——

Fuyuhiko stretches his arms out, his body aching from sitting down for so long. Peko had pestered him long enough to get him to actually study. Education was important to him, of course, but it was hard for him to stay motivated with boring shit like geometry.

The yakuza puts his pencil down and stands, pushing the chair forward. His eyes scan the desk, landing on something unfamiliar. His brows furrow, reading the words etched onto the front.

_ Property of Kazuichi Souda. Do Not Read! _

A blush creeps onto his face. His best friend's diary is sitting right here on his desk. And he'd only just now noticed.

They had a sleepover last weekend, so that must've been when it was left over. His first instinct is to shove it in his bag to simply give it back the next morning at school. The second reaction is to read it.

Yeah, yeah, it's horrible. He does feel bad about wanting to read it so much. It's a total invasion of privacy, right?

Even so, he finds himself picking it up. He hesitantly flips it open. The first page is filled with doodles of machines, blueprints for some tiny car. The notes beside it read, "for Gundham's hamsters".

The next page is less interesting. On the paper lies a rant about how stressful school is. Beside it is a drawing of Rick Astley for some ungodly reason. It's very Kazuichi, that's for sure. 

It's only when he reads the third page that things really get interesting.

_ God, Fuyuhiko. If only I could tell you how I really feel. I bet you think I still like Miss Sonia, hm? Sometimes I wish I did. That would make things a hell of a lot easier.  _

Fuyuhiko turns a bright shade of red. He needs to stop. He should just put the journal away. Never think about it again. Pretend he never saw it. 

And yet….

_ Yesterday I caught myself thinking about kissing you again. Are your lips as soft as I think they are? That's so cringe. Its disgusting of me but I just want to know what its like. I really do love you Fuyu. Will you ever know that? _

This was a bad decision. Tomorrow will be so awkward. What can he even say?

"Hey Kaz, last night I read your diary and now I know you're madly in love with me! What a great best friend I am."

Yeah, no fucking way. He groans and slams the diary shut. Leave it to him royally fuck up like this.

Fuyuhiko frowns, putting the diary in his book bag. He was going to pretend he never read it. All he did was pick it up and put it away. For sure.

——☆——

The next morning goes smooth enough. He doesn't have a class with Kazuichi until fourth period. Its lunchtime now though, and he scans the cafeteria for Peko.

She's sitting at a table with one of their underclassmen, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

"Hey Peko." He greets, only nodding to Kiyotaka.

"Young master." The grey haired girl smiles, turning her attention to him.

"I told you to quit calling me that." He huffs.

It's pretty obvious to her that there's something wrong. The way he crosses his arms. A light frown is creeping onto his face.

Before she can ask, he starts fishing in his bag. She furrows her brows. Only when he retrieves the item does she calm.

"I'm in deep shit, Peko." He throws the diary onto the table.

The swordswoman is confused. It's only a book, right? She hesitates to grab it, but upon further inspection she notices what it is. And who it belongs too.

"This is Souda's?" She furrows her eyebrows once more. 

Kiyotaka excuses himself from the table, claiming he needs to go meet up with his boyfriend. They both know it was because he felt awkward though.

Fuyuhiko groans, putting his head in his hands. "I read it."

She looks at him expectantly before he continues. "Last night, I found it and picked it up. And… he wrote about how he wants to kiss me."

Peko's red eyes feel like they're piercing into his soul before she simply says, "You must tell him about this as soon as possible, young master."

He rolls his eyes in response. Grabbing the diary, he abruptly stands up. What else can he do except follow his friend's advice?

"Best of luck, Fuyuhiko." She smiles at him, trying to give him some sort of confidence.

——☆——

"Hey man, what's up? Why'd you make me follow you all the way into this dark ass classroom?" Kazuichi asks him.

A few moments ago Fuyuhiko had scanned the courtyard for his friend. It didn't take much time to find him. He was being overly obnoxious with Leon Kuwata and Ibuki Mioda over by the really big water fountain.

He'd been reluctant to leave his other friends. They were clearly having a lot of fun. Admittedly the yakuza felt pretty bad about dragging him away, but this was important.

So now, here he is. In an empty classroom with nothing but the two of them and a flickering light. About to do a stupid ass thing he'll definitely regret.  _ Ugh.  _

Fuyuhiko pulls out the diary once again and shoves it to his friend's chest. Real smooth, dumbass. Now he's gonna think you're mad at him.

Really, he was the exact opposite. He'd been secretly crushing on the mechanic for a while now. 

"Woah, did I leave this at your house? Thanks for giving it back man!" He flashes his sharp teeth as he beams.

Fuyuhiko coughs and looks at him in an uncharacteristically sheepish manner. "I uh… I read some of it."

Kazuichi's face quickly falls. His cheeks are pink now and he seems scared. Like he's expecting to be hurt. 

"I'm sorry for all the weird shit I wrote about you. Oh fuck, you probably hate me now huh? I understand, of course!" He seems to be spiraling.

Panicking, Fuyuhiko thinks of a way to stop him. It's a pretty cheesy way to stop him, but it should work. That's what happened in movies right?

Taking a deep breath, he leans in and kisses Kazuichi. He's got to grab him by the collar and pull him down a bit, given how short he is. 

They pull away after a few seconds. Fuyuhiko looks at the floor, almost ashamed of his actions. Even if he knows that the kiss wasn't unwanted. Wasn't that what his whole entry was about?

"Can you do that again?"

He does in fact do it again. Several times. The adrenaline is flowing through his blood and he feels on top of the word. 

Kazuichi somehow manages to grab him and sit him on top of the desk. Is making out like this at school that good of an idea? Absolutely not.

They're doing it anyways though. Fuyuhiko's hand finds their way up the mechanic's shirt. The other boy gives a moan in response.

Just as Fuyuhiko pulls his best friend (lover?) on top of him, the bell rings. It's probably the worst timing he's had to deal with in a whole. Quite frankly, it pisses him off. Still, they get off of each other and grab their things.

Kazuichi coughs, scratching the back of his neck. His backpack is now slung over his shoulder, diary poking out of the front pocket. His seems nervous but excited as he looks the short boy in his eyes.

"Hey, uh, wanna continue this at my house?"


End file.
